


Yes, Miss

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Becky lives to be Lacey's bitch, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Light Paddling, Set before MITB 2019, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Becky was The Man. She was Becky Two Belts. She had the power. She had power over every other woman on the roster because she was the one to beat, she held both women’s title belts. But she didn’t want to always have all the power.
Relationships: Lacey Evans/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Kudos: 15





	Yes, Miss

Becky was The Man. She was Becky Two Belts. She carried the women’s roster, and hell was probably one of the few reasons WWE rating hadn’t completely gone to shit yet. She had the power. She had power over every other woman on the roster because she was the one to beat, she held both women’s title belts. But she didn’t want to always have all the power. That’s when she found Lacey Evans. Their immediate chemistry backstage, of course, made Vince put them in a rivalry. But what he didn’t know was that when Lacey talked down to her like she did it only made Becky love her more. Because backstage, when they were alone, Lacey held all the power. Becky was nothing more than her bitch. One particular day, it was the Friday before Money In The Bank, where Becky was gonna loose her Smackdown title belt, and she was kinda sad. Lacey knew what would cheer her up though. They were cuddling on the couch of the Air B&B they were renting for their stay in Connecticut as they watched movies. Slowly, as their movie day progressed, it turned into Becky straddling Lacey, grinding desperately as Lacey was grabbing her hips and leaving hickeys across her neck. She had already lost her shirt, hopefully, her pants would be next.

“Miss, please, can we please-“

“I can’t understand you, Becky, please, use your words.” Lacey pulled away, looking at Becky’s face.

“I wanna please you, miss,” Becky told her, breathless. Lacey hummed as she thought.

“I would like to finish this movie though. Kneel,” She pointed at the floor in front of her feet, “Now Strip,” and Becky quickly obeyed. Lacey watched her, noting that Becky kept her eyes on her at all times. She smirked, and crossed her legs, beginning the movie again from the start. Becky had kind of blocked the view, sitting in her lap and all. She watched for a few minutes, barely getting through the opening credit before she started hearing whimpers from the girl kneeled at her feet. She paused the movie, glancing down. Once Becky realized she had paused the movie, she spoke.

“Please, miss, anything-“

“Shut up,” Lacey barked, “You’ve lost your speaking privileges. The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is either the safe word or ‘Yes, miss’, understand?”

“Yes, miss.”

“Good. And eyes down. Know your place, slut.” Becky obeyed, keeping her eyes down as the name filling her with a strange sense of pleasure.

“Interrupt my movie again, and you’re going to sleep without orgasm.”

“Yes, Miss.” Becky nodded. She knew Lacey wasn’t fucking around with that threat. She had once kept her with no orgasm for a whole day, through training, Raw, and dinner out afterward with their friends. Lacey uncrossed her legs but started the movie again. After a few minutes, Lacey paused the movie. Becky still dared not look up as she heard fabric rustling.

“Come here.” Becky obeyed, crawling forwards until she saw Lacey’s cherry red high heels under her gaze, she then kneels back once again.

“Look at me,” Becky looked up her Miss, seeing her skirt bunched up and her pantyhose pushed down to her knees, “Eat me out, and if you make a sound, or interrupt my movie, I will whip you until you can’t move without thinking of me.” Becky resisted the urge to tell her that she always thought of her, no matter what she does. But she obeyed Lacey’s orders, putting her head between the pantyhose barrier and her Miss’s pussy, and under her skirt. She wasted no time, quickly eating her out. She heard the movie resume, but between the delectable feast before her, the wonderful feeling of her Miss’s thighs on either side of her head, she couldn’t care less about what was playing. She did everything she knew Lacey loved, and suddenly the skirt was moved and a fist was in her hair. She couldn’t help but moan as Lacey pulled her hair.

“Every sound you make is one you count later,” Lacey warned, but it only made Becky’s mouth water with the possibilities. Whip, paddle, spanking, Becky wanted any of it, all of it, whatever she could get. She pressed her face deeper into her Miss’s pussy, doing her best to please and make her happy. That was all she was there to do, she was only there for Lacey’s pleasure. The fist in her hair tightened and Lacey’s thighs pressed harder as her orgasm neared, and suddenly Becky’s face was being pressed into her pussy, her orgasm covering her face. Becky nearly came herself, at that. Lacey finally let go of Becky, and she pulled herself away, kneeling in front of her Missus, keeping her eyes down, feeling Lacey’s orgasm covering her face.

“You love that, don’t you? When I use you as a cum rag. You slut, you dirty little slut, you’re nothing but my cum rag, aren’t you?” Lacey’s voice was breathless, but still commanding.

“Yes, Miss,” Becky answered, pleasure filling her at the words.

“But you still disobeyed me, didn’t you? You made sounds when I told you not to. Follow” Becky complied, and she followed Lacey’s high heels as she crawled into the bedroom.

“All fours on the bed.” She commanded, and Becky happily complied. Her pants were quickly pulled down to her knees, and she heard Lacey leave the room, but returned before Becky could start to imagine a reason. She felt something cold swiftly strike her ass and she yelped as the sudden contact.

“Left it in the fridge so it’d be cold,” Lacey mused, “You like it, don’t you, you pain-loving whore.” The words were followed by another swift strike of the paddle.

“Y-Yes, miss, thank you miss!” Becky yelped.

“Count, slut,” Lacey demanded.  
“Two, Miss.” Another strike.

“Three, Miss. Thank you, Miss.” Becky thanked her after each strike, counting. After ten strikes, the paddle was warming up, and Lacey threw it aside. At this point, Becky’s ass was bright red, Lacey’s orgasm still covered her face, and she was dripping with pleasure. If she were sitting there’d be a swimming pool between her thighs.

“I guess you’d like to come now too, huh?” Suddenly, a hand was on Becky’s ass, slowly caressing and massaging the redness.

“Y-yes Miss,” Becky responds, breathless.

“Only good girls get to have an orgasm, have you been a good girl?” Lacey’s hand slowly made its way lower, dragging her finger down the back of Becky’s thigh, knowing just how touch-sensitive she is.

“Yes, Miss!”

“Then beg for it,” Lacey says slowly, leaning forward so her breath just barely blows against Becky’s wet, aching pussy, sending shivers up and down her spine.

“Please, Miss, please! I’ll do anything, just, please! Please let me come, Miss, please! I’ll be a good slut!” Becky begs, struggling to stay where she is and a not thrust back against Lacey’s hand.

“Anything?” The hand is removed from her inner thigh.

“Anything, Miss! Anything!”  
“Then tell me, who owns you? Whose property are you?” Becky barely registered the feeling of fingers just centimeters away from her hole. Suddenly, they were pushed into her, Becky almost falling apart immediately.

“You do! You own me, Miss!,” and then, suddenly another finger rubbed against her clit and she lost it, pushing back against Lacey’s fingers, clenching around them as she came, shouting her name. Lacey worked her through her orgasm, finally pulling her fingers out. Becky collapsed on the bed, catching her breath. She barely managed to roll over as Lacey sat down next to her. She looked up at her girlfriend through tired, love-filled eyes.

“You did great, darling,” Lacey told her, wiping her face with a warm washcloth. Becky hadn’t even realized she had left the room.

“Mmm,” was all Becky could manage, closing her eyes and letting herself fall back into her body as she focused on the slight scratchy texture of the washcloth against her face and neck. The feeling was removed before she felt her thighs being wiped as well.

“So well, so well,” Lacey mused as she cleaned her girl up, tossing the dirty cloth in the laundry hamper. She pulled Becky’s pants back up, buttoning them, knowing Becky didn’t have the strength right now. She leaned back on the bed, pulling Becky closer to her.

“Feeling better?” She asked, playing with Becky’s hair.

“Yeah, lots. Thank, thank you for that,”

“Of course, darling. As long as you’re happy,” Lacey played lazily with the fiery red hair, listening as Becky’s breathing evened out, and her darling finally fell asleep.


End file.
